


Butelka whiskey i dwie szklanki

by euphoria814



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Tony Stark, Bad Flirting, Identity Porn, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2019, No Avengers, Past Torture, Secret Identity, Tony jest po prostu wredny, luźno w uniwersum, no canon, prompty!, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Dwudziesty pierwszy wiek nie wygląda tak, jak sobie go wyobrażał. Nie ma latających samochodów ani pokoju na świecie. Dobrobytu, bogactwa i spokoju. Szum na ulicach jest tylko większy, a ogromny robot, który ratuje świat znajduje się w prywatnych rękach jakiegoś gogusia, który nie walczy nawet sam, ale wynajmuje do tego kogoś bezimiennego, kogo twarzy nie widział nikt. Człowieka, który twierdzi, że sprywatyzował pokój na świecie i nie zamierza się tym dzielić. Steve uznałby go za idealnego złoczyńcę – kolejnego szaleńca z przerośniętym ego, gdyby nie to, że facet faktycznie nie robi nic przekraczającego granice bezpieczeństwa narodowego.
Relationships: pre Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536188
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Witamy w Polsce





	Butelka whiskey i dwie szklanki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Słowa klucze: apokalipsa, łuk i ulewa  
Fandom: HP  
Reszta - pełna dowolność. Hulaj dusza, piekła nie ma!  
Jest tylko biel dokumentu.
> 
> 05.08.19
> 
> Pozwoliłam sobie zmienić fandom, ale damn… do tego też coś napisze :D

Dwudziesty pierwszy wiek nie wygląda tak, jak sobie go wyobrażał. Nie ma latających samochodów ani pokoju na świecie. Dobrobytu, bogactwa i spokoju. Szum na ulicach jest tylko większy, a ogromny robot, który ratuje świat znajduje się w prywatnych rękach jakiegoś gogusia, który nie walczy nawet sam, ale wynajmuje do tego kogoś bezimiennego, kogo twarzy nie widział nikt. Człowieka, który twierdzi, że sprywatyzował pokój na świecie i nie zamierza się tym dzielić. Steve uznałby go za idealnego złoczyńcę – kolejnego szaleńca z przerośniętym ego, gdyby nie to, że facet faktycznie nie robi nic przekraczającego granice bezpieczeństwa narodowego.

I to w pewnym sensie jest irytujące.

Iron Man towarzyszy im w misjach. Wyciąga marynarzy uwięzionych pod wodą. Naprawia łódź podwodną. Przechwytuje samolot prezydenta, kiedy ten zostaje zaatakowany, a oni – ze względu na to, że nie są tak mobilni – nie zdążają na czas. Zostaje wysłany nawet w kosmos, kiedy jakiś kawałek złomu uderza w satelitę i uwiezieni astronauci nie mogą przejść do drugiej części promu.

Iron Man jest bohaterem.

Tony Stark udziela wywiadów, zwołuje konferencje prasowe i zbiera pochwały.

Dyrektor Fury spogląda na nich i Steve ma bardzo złe przeczucia. Przede wszystkim zebrali się tutaj ze czwórkę, co oznacza kolejną akcję. Na monitorach widnieje jednak dossier Starka i chociaż czytał je akta milion razy; nadal jest w szoku. Widział wywiady, konferencje i te przypadkowe nagrania, kiedy ktoś przyłapywał miliardera na nocnej schadzce albo piciu, bo Stark wydaje się zajmować głównie tym. Jakoś jednak prowadzi swoją cholerną firmę i ludzie uważają go za geniusza.

Steve widzi tylko zapijaczonego gogusia, który nie trzyma się na nogach, w towarzystwie kobiet, z których każda wygląda, jakby znalazł ją na ulicy. Natasza pokazała mu też jedno z nagrań, na których Stark ucieka podczas ataku na EXPO jako pierwszy, nie obejrzawszy się nawet za siebie. Kobiety i dzieci krzyczące. Iron Man zjawił się kilka minut później i gdyby nie on, mogłoby być mnóstwo ofiar.

\- Dostaliśmy niepokojące informacje o tym, że Tony Stark może zostać porwany – informuje ich Fury.

\- Iron Man się tym zajmie. Dajmy mu cynk – proponuje Clint.

\- Problem w tym, że Iron Man nie chodzi przyczepiony do jego biodra – wzdycha Fury. – Przeskanowaliśmy wszystkie osoby w towarzystwie Starka, nikt nie pasuje do wymiarów zbroi, a to znaczy, że Stark nie ma swojego ochroniarza przy sobie przez cały czas. Iron Man pojawia się zawsze z opóźnieniem. Jakim cudem Stark jeszcze jest w jednym kawałku, pozostaje dla mnie tajemnicą, ale tym razem go grubsza sprawa – informuje ich Fury. – HYDRA go chce i mają plany. Wiemy, że od dawna wyposażali gdzieś laboratorium. Jeśli położą łapy na Starku…

\- Z całym szacunkiem, sir – wtrąca się i patrzy wymownie na filmik, gdzie Stark wychodzi z samochodu i zatacza się. Prawie upadłby, gdyby nie Pepper Potts, aktualnie prezes firmy. – Słyszę cały czas, że to jest geniusz…

\- Rogers, uwierz mi, że próbujemy od dłuższego czasu dojść do tego, co się dzieje z Tony Starkiem. Od powrotu z Afganistanu, nie jest tym samym człowiekiem. Jeśli to depresja, załamanie, zespół stresu pourazowego… - wymienia Fury i krzywi się. – Ile by wypił, kogo by nie przeleciał, facet nadal skonstruował zbroję Iron Mana i namierzył pieprzony portal w Nowym Jorku w przerwie na kawę. I na wpółpijany – dodaje już ciszej.

Powinien być pod wrażeniem, ale to nie Tony Stark ryzykował życiem tego dnia. Iron Man prawie zginął. Podczas konferencji Stark nawet nie podziękował swojemu cholernemu ochroniarzowi. Ile by nie płacił za usługę, ludzkie życie nie miało ceny. Iron Man był pieprzonym bohaterem czy odbierał czek od Starka czy nie.

\- Pomyśleć co byłoby, gdyby go mieli trzeźwego – wtrąca Natasza, ale w jej głosie jest coś dziwnego.

Od początku Fury chciał rozgryźć Starka, ale nigdy nie dostał pozwolenia na wprowadzenie kogokolwiek do firmy. Natasza byłaby naturalnym wyborem; była piękna, a goguś uwielbiał kobiety. Otaczał się w zasadzie tylko nimi. Flirtował nawet z mężatkami, jakby wkurzanie ich mężów poprawiało mu humor.

Steve nie potrafił szanować takiego człowieka.

\- Jakie jest nasze zadanie? – pyta.

Fury przeciera twarz, zanim rzuca na środek trzy teczki.

***  
  
Natasza staje się nową asystentką Pepper Potts, bo to najbliżej źródła jak udaje im się dotrzeć. Stark bywa w swoim biurze jakoś częściej ostatnio, więc Romanoff ma wgląd w relacje pomiędzy prezes firmy, a jej głównym udziałowcem. Wydaje się, że Stark pije również we własnym biurze, co przynajmniej wyjaśnia dlaczego tak nagle Zarząd zdecydował o jego degradacji. I Stark nie powiedział ani słowa w tym temacie, chociaż mógł wszystkich wykupić.

Steve stara się nie myśleć o tym, że pracuje w firmie tylko po to, aby w razie alarmu rzucić wszystko. Nie wiedzą kiedy nastąpi atak. Muszą być ciągle czujni. Trochę trudno to pogodzić z faktyczną pracą, za którą mu płacą. I jest cholernie wdzięczny Fury’emu za to, że trafił do biura projektowego, gdzie może trochę spokojnie porysować. Nie robił tego od lat. Albo od dekad – trudno to policzyć.

Clint wraca do siedziby TARCZY po tygodniu przy biurku w recepcji i patrzy na nich jakoś dziwnie. Natasza zdaje swój raport, odkąd ona miała do czynienia ze Starkiem najwięcej. Oczywiście podoba mu się, bo Stark przepuściłby chyba tylko elementom martwym. Steve ma co do tego inne zdanie, bo odkąd to dwudziesty pierwszy wiek, dowiedział się o fetyszach i Stark pasuje mu na kogoś, kto odbyłby stosunek z robotem. Tyle, że chyba nie zrobił tego jeszcze, bo z pewnością pochwaliłby się na zwołanej przez siebie konferencji prasowej.

\- Coś jest nie tak – odzywa się nagle Clint.

\- W sensie? – pyta.

Clint spogląda na nich i marszczy brwi.

\- Trudno to wychwycić. Coś jest z nim nie tak… - mówi Barton.

\- Sobowtór? Kontrola umysłu? – podchwytuje Fury.

\- Nie – wzdycha Clint. – Pierwszego dnia mojej pracy, przechodził ze swoim ochroniarzem. Minął mnie. Z pozoru nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Czułem jednak jego wzrok na siebie.

\- Obcy? – proponuje Fury.

\- Nie. Jest za bardzo świadom – mówi Clint wprost. – Jak na pijaka.

\- Zespół Stresu Pourazowego popycha ludzi do paranoi – podpowiada Natasza. – Nadal nie wiemy co go spotkało w tamtych jaskiniach. Jak się wydostał. Dlaczego go porwano. Wie tylko on, odkąd tamci nie żyją – podkreśla Romanoff.

Jest w tym wszystkim coś niepokojącego, ale mają inne zadanie. Nie rozpracowują Starka. Mają go tylko ochraniać.

\- Jeszcze jedno – rzuca Clint i wyjmuje coś dziwnego z ucha. – Nasi ludzie sprawdzili. To zwykły aparat słuchowy – informuje ich i wkłada go z powrotem na swoje miejsce. – Stark następnego dnia przechodząc, przywitał się ze mną. W środę dostałem od niego to. Zrobił go przez noc. I dobra, jest geniuszem, ale za bardzo jest świadom wszystkiego wokół.

\- Jest geniuszem – powtarza Natasza. – Kiedy nie dosłyszysz, odchylasz głowę.

\- To nadal nie wyjaśnia jak Stark, pijany w sztok, wychwycił coś podobnego – zauważa Clint.

\- Czytałam o przypadkach ludzi tak inteligentnych, że nie dawali sobie rady i musieli się jakoś ogłupić – informuje ich Natasza. – Wyjaśniłoby picie. I facet nie jest agentem. Na pewno go torturowano w Afganistanie, więc ma powody, żeby sięgnąć po butelkę. Co o tym sądzisz?

\- Nie spotkałem go – przyznaje. – Nie zagląda na to piętro. Podpytałem o niego, ale nigdy go nie widziano. Tylko szef wydziału spotyka się z członkami Zarządu podczas prezentacji. I jakiś wybrany członek zespołu, ale tutaj musimy zapomnieć o wejściu. Nie jestem tak zdolny i nie jestem tak długo w zespole – mówi. – Myślę, że powinniśmy się skupić bardziej na ochronie i obserwowaniu ludzi wokół niego. Tasza, masz możliwość wprowadzenia kogoś?

Romanoff marszczy brwi, jakby nie rozumiała.

\- Czy gdybym cię zaczął odwiedzać jako twój chłopak, wzbudziłoby to podejrzenia? – pyta wprost.

\- Wolałabym nie – przyznaje Natasza ostrożnie. – Stark na mnie leci. Nie chcę wydać się łatwa, żeby Pepper mnie nie zwolniła. A kobieta ma pełne ręce roboty. Niucha problemy na kilometr. Tylko przy mnie przeniosła dwie asystentki na drugą stronę piętra, bo Stark jedną klepnął w tyłek, a potem zaproponował im trójkąt. I uwierzcie mi… zastanawiały się – informuje ich Natasza.

Steve nie może nie westchnąć głęboko.

\- Robi wrażenie na ludziach – przyznaje Clint.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie ma w tym pluskwy? – pyta Fury.

\- Nasi ludzie to prześwietlili. To zminiaturyzowana wersja najlepszego systemu na rynku. Nie przeszkadza mi, kiedy strzelam – informuje ich Barton. – Nawet jeśli byłaby tutaj pluskwa, i tak bym go nosił u Starka – dodaje.

\- Więc geniusz – stwierdza Steve i nie wie jak się z tym czuć.

Miał nadzieję, że jednak się myli i Stark to po prostu śmieć, ale chyba jego szczęście się wyczerpało.

***  
  
Pracuje nad nowym logo dla STARKPHONE’a, bo to temat na czasie, odkąd wypuszczają co roku przynajmniej jeden model, kiedy na jego piętrze robi się zamieszanie. Zabiera jeden z ołówków i ukrywa go w rękawie, bo odkąd na parterze znajduje się jakiś szalony wykrywacz metalu, nie ma przy sobie normalnej broni. Nawet w pokoju socjalnym mają do dyspozycji tylko drewniane sztućce, które mają wskazywać na to jak ekologiczną firmą stali się.

Osobiście uważa, że Stark ma paranoje i boi się zamachu na swoje życie, bo w zasadzie jest akurat dość prawdopodobne.

Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym co zrobi, kiedy spojrzy Starkowi w twarz, ale chyba dowie się szybciej niż później, bo cholerny goguś zjechał bez ostrzeżenia na ich piętro i wprowadza czysty chaos, wybijając wszystkich ich rytmu. Natasza idzie w krok za nim z notatkami w dłoni i skanuje przestrzeń wokół, szukając zagrożenia.

Wszyscy szepczą i wieść się niesie. Poprawia ołówek w swoim rękawie, zsuwając się z drogi Starkowi, który chyba zdąża do gabinetu ich kierownika. Być może nawet się tak dokładnie nie zobaczą. Nie wie czy liczy na to, czy chce zostać zapamiętanym. Nie lubi pracy w terenie właśnie z tego powodu. Natasza jest naturalna, kiedy podejmuje decyzje na podstawie tego, co wyczytała ze swojego celu. On mniej kryje swoje niechęci.

Stark mija go nie zaszczycając go ani słowem, a potem czuje na sobie jego wzrok. Jest dokładnie tak jak mówił Clint. Stark nie patrzy, ale widzi. Słyszy jak podłoga skrzypi pod facetem, kiedy cofa się o krok i stoi nagle z nim oko w oko. A przynajmniej byłoby tak, gdyby Stark nie był od niego dobre dwadzieścia centymetrów niższy.

\- Cześć Pysiaczku – rzuca facet i uśmiecha się do niego krzywo. – Dlaczego nigdy cię tutaj nie widziałem? – pyta.

Steve przez chwilę panikuje, bo nie ma pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. Nie może przyznać, że wie, że Stark tutaj nie bywa. To rodzi tylko kolejne pytania.

\- Chcesz mnie narysować jak Leo Kate? – rzuca Stark nagle i chociaż nie do końca rozumie o co chodzi, po samym tonie jego głosu można przypuszczać.

\- Panie Stark… - zaczyna, czując cholerny rumienieć wślizgujący się na jego policzki.

Facet jest intensywny. W jego wzroku jest coś takiego, że trudno oderwać oczy. Ma rozszerzone źrenice i chociaż Steve nie czuje alkoholu, mógłby przysiąc, że Stark jest pijany. Nie wie co powinien zrobić w tej sytuacji.

\- Powiedz mi, że jesteś modelem – prosi nagle Stark. – Ludzie, ktokolwiek go zatrudnił, dostaje podwyżkę – mówi odrobinę głośniej i kilka osób się nawet śmieje.

Stark wykonuje taki ruch, jakby chciał go dotknąć, ale opuszcza dłoń.

\- Ty, nagi, tylko telefon w dłoni i mamy kampanię – kpi facet. – Natalie, zapisz. Miałem objawienie.

\- Panna Potts raczej się nie zgodzi z panem – wtrąca Natasza.

\- Ona nadal uważa, że moja kariera filmowa nie przysłużyła się firmie – kpi Stark.

\- Grał pan w czymś? – wyrywa się Steve’owi.

\- Och, skarbie, na szczęście masz powyżej osiemnastu lat, więc masz szansę obejrzeć moje produkcje – prycha Stark, nie pozostawiając mu jednocześnie wątpliwości, że mówi o swoich sekstaśmach.

Steve słyszał o nich, ale nie zamierzał ich oglądać. Chociaż z drugiej strony zastanawiał się teraz nad tym, bo w Starku było coś irytującego. Złośliwego. Wszystkowiedzącego. Seks wydobywał z ludzi inną stronę. Chciał zobaczyć czy się mylił.

\- Zmiana planu, jak ktoś namówi tutaj tego pana Doskonałego na to, żeby wpadł do mnie do biura, dostanie podwyżkę – rzuca Stark nagle.

Wie, że jego usta otwierają się w szoku.

\- No co? Gdybym tobie zaproponował seks za pieniądze byłoby to obraźliwe i nielegalne. Nazywają to prostytucją – informuje go Stark.

\- A tak to tylko sutenerstwo – wzdycha Natasza.

Stark krzywi się, a Steve ma nagle ochotę użyć tego ołówka, który ma w rękawie.

\- Dobra, Dupciu, musimy przestać udawać. Niestety będziesz musiał do mnie przyjść tak po prostu, uwiedziony moim wdziękiem – kpi Stark.

\- To zazwyczaj działa? – pyta sztywno.

Stark śmieje się krótko, chrapliwie, nie robiąc sobie nic z tego widowiska, które było jego dziełem. Natasza marszczy brwi, jakby nie wiedziała co się w ogóle stało. I było ich w tym dwoje.

\- Skarbie, przecież wiedziałem, że z tobą się nie uda, nieprawdaż? – rzuca Stark i macha mu na pożegnanie, zanim znika w gabinecie jego szefa.

Wszyscy patrzą na niego, jakby to była jakaś jego wina. Stark ma reputację. Nie wie czego od niego chcą. Nagle nie dziwi się wcale, że nie ma tutaj prawdziwych noży.

***  
  
Clint kpi z niego, kiedy spotykają się, aby omówić sytuację. To dwa tygodnie, kiedy pracują w firmie i ma ochotę wyrwać Starkowi kończyny. Nie wie jak Natasza to znosi, odkąd przebywa z gogusiem przez cały czas. On natyka się na Starka jedynie przypadkiem kiedy przychodzi i wychodzi z pracy. Jeżdżą jednak razem windą i dupek ma dla niego coraz to nowe przezwiska; od Dupci po Skarbeńka i Słodkiego Noska. Nie wie nawet czy śmiać się czy płakać. Czasami Stark jest wkurzający, ale w inne dni wydaje się zmęczony. Jego policzki są jednak stale czerwone, oddech przyspieszony, a źrenice rozszerzone. Steve poznaje pijaka, kiedy takiego widzi.

Zaczyna mu jednak współczuć, bo kiedy zagłębia się w raporty w poprzedniego porwania, nie dziwi się wcale, że Stark ma paranoje. Spędził nie wiadomo gdzie trzy miesiące. Kiedy agenci TARCZY starali się wydobyć z niego cokolwiek, zaczął zachowywać się tak, jakby zaraz mieli go torturować. Co gorsze – nie walczył. Po prostu czekał.

Nie puścił jednak pary z ust i to Steve potrafił podziwiać.

Nadal nie był jednak niczyją Dupcią ani Dupeczką.

Natasza musiała mieć świętą cierpliwość.

\- Nie jest taki najgorszy – rzuca Romanoff. – Dostałam dwa zaproszenia na jego imprezę dobroczynną. Mogę zabrać chłopaka – dodaje i patrzy na niego wymownie.

\- Myślałem, że zgrywasz trudną do zdobycia – mówi.

\- On lubi trudne do zdobycia. I nie mówię, że nie zdradzę cię, kiedy sytuacja nie będzie tego wymagała – przyznaje Natasza.

Nie może się nie skrzywić.

\- On chyba jednak będzie wolał ciebie – ciągnie Tasza dalej. – Najlepiej jeszcze, gdybyś był gejem tylko dla niego. Chyba to go podnieca najbardziej.

\- Żartujesz?! – wyrywa mu się.

Clint nawet nie udaje, że się nie śmieje.

\- W czym problem? – pyta Natasza wprost.

\- Chryste. Z nim jest problem – warczy. – Jak on może…

\- Ach, ale gdyby był dżentelmenem, totalnie poszedłbyś na to, no nie? – pyta Natasza i patrzy na niego tak, jakby znała odpowiedź.

Stark był przystojny i miał gadane. Był również niemożliwie uparty. Gdyby miewał jednonocne przygody, nie wahałby się. Stark nie był jednak materiałem na coś dłuższego i zostawiłby niesmak w jego ustach.

\- Dżentelmenem – podkreśla. – Jeśli misja tego wymaga…

\- Steve, wyluzuj. Wiemy, że nie jesteś takim agentem – prycha Natasza.

\- Ty też nie, a musisz go znosić – przypomina jej. – Mogę go wziąć na siebie.

\- Pod siebie – poprawia go Clint i zaczyna rżeć jak idiota.

\- Na siebie i pod siebie i w siebie – uściśla.

Barton spogląda na niego trochę przerażony. Nie może poradzić nic na to, że Stark go wkurza.

\- Skanowałam ludzi z najbliższego otoczenia – podejmuje Natasza. – Nikt nie pasuje do kryterium. Albo ten ochroniarz za nim nie chodzi albo… - urywa.

\- Albo?

\- Nie wiem. Pepper jest za wysoka i zbyt szczupła. Chyba, że zbroja ma wypełniacze – mówi Natasza, ale nie wierzy w to podobnie jak on.

Rozmawiali z Iron Manem. W środku znajdował się mężczyzna. Zbroja była ciężka, potrzebowała siły do uruchomienia jej. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało na zdrowy rozsądek. Happy Hogan, ochroniarz Starka spełniałby wymagania, ale był za gruby. Wojskowa przeszłość nie przeszkodziła mu przytyć.

Iron Man nigdy nie zdradził się choćby słowem jaka była jego opinia w kwestii TARCZY, świata czy faktu, że Stark płacił mu za narażanie własnego życia. Steve nie nagabywał go, ale jednak podczas misji wymieniali pewne uwagi. Iron Man zawsze był ostrożny, chociaż nie był w stanie ukryć tego jak dbał o ludzi. Ochraniał słabszych, był w pogotowiu, gdyby ktoś wysadził budynek, na którym znajdował się Hawkeye i zawsze był gotów ich osłonić. Byli tarczami TARCZy jak śmiała się Natasza, kiedy on przyjął na siebie wybuch, a Iron Man w tym samym czasie chronił Clinta.

\- Nie wiem co o tym myśleć – wzdycha Natasza.

\- Musimy się skupić na celu misji – przypomina im, bo przy Starku łatwo zapomnieć o co tu w ogóle chodzi. – Jakiekolwiek informacje? Kiedy to może nastąpić? Dlaczego to robią akurat teraz? Czego od niego dokładnie chcą?

\- Problem w tym, że jeśli chodzi o Tony’ego Starka to może być wszystko od jego pieniędzy po kontakty, a kończąc na jego umiejętnościach – wzdycha Natasza. – Celowałabym, że wszystko po trochę.

\- Dlaczego go nie zwerbowaliśmy? – pyta wprost.

\- Dyrektor zaproponował mu współprace, bo chcieliśmy jego sprzętu i wynalazków, ale nas spławił bez podawania powodów. Potem dał nam Iron Mana, nie chcąc niczego w zamian – wyjaśnia Natasza.

\- Tylko, że nie dał na Iron Mana, bo nie ma go tutaj i wypożycza go nam jak mu się podoba. I Iron Man to nie rzecz – przypomina mi.

\- Nie, to nie rzecz – zgadza się Natasza.

***  
  
W poniedziałek jest Pysiulą, we wtorek Mięśniakiem, w środę bogiem, a w czwartek Harcerzykiem z zaproszeniem na spotkanie komitetu do spraw sprzedaży ciasteczek. Stara się na to nie reagować, ale chyba nie idzie mu najlepiej, bo Natasza zaczyna śmiać się jak opętana i nie może przestać.

Stark złamał szkolonego przez KGB szpiega. Nie wie co o tym myśleć.

Prawie odmawia, kiedy Natasza przypomina mu o sobotniej imprezie. Starka jest jednak najtrudniej upilnować właśnie w weekendy. Przeważnie nie wiedzą nawet gdzie będzie, a nie mogą obstawić całego świata. Szukanie Starka po kilku kontynentach jest niewiarygodnie męczące.

Przyjeżdżają na imprezę nieuzbrojeni, bo cholerne wykrywacze metalu stoją przy każdym wejściu. Na szczęście Fury wprowadził ich ludzi jako obsługę tego balu, więc otaczają go znajome twarze. Jest nawet Brock jako cholerny kelner. Stark dostał ich najlepszych agentów, a nie musiał nawet prosić.

Natasza wygląda pięknie w zielonej sukni. Jej rude włosy są upięte wysoko, więc nie zasłaniają jej perymetru. Rozglądają się na prawo i lewo pierwszy raz od dawna mogąc się przywitać z faktycznymi kolegami z pracy. Dziwnie się czuje, kiedy widzi tutaj ludzi z krwi i kości, którzy nie wiedzą o nim nic prócz tego, że całkiem dobrze rysuje.

Kiedy ta misja się skończy, będzie za tym tęsknił.

\- Cel na dziewiątej – mówi Natasza i uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, jakby powiedział coś zabawnego.

Całuje go w policzek. Stark przechodzi obok nich, jakby byli niewidzialni, jakby nie zaczepiał go każdego ranka od tygodnia. Nie czuje na sobie jego wzroku, co jest jeszcze dziwniejsze. Stark podchodzi tak po prostu do grupki ludzi i zaczyna rozmawiać z nimi na temat fundacji oraz planów firmy, której nie jest nawet prezesem. Rzuca niewybredne żarty, flirtuje i chwali smoking jakiegoś faceta. A potem przychodzi do kolejnych gości.

\- To jest dziwne – stwierdza Natasza.

Nie odpowiada, bo Stark porusza się bez jakiegoś większego sensu, stanowiąc idealny cel dla każdego. Chociaż to też nie jest prawda. Jest odsłonięty, ale jednocześnie gdyby ktoś chciał za nim podążyć, nie byłoby to możliwe. Dlatego obserwują go z oddali. Dlatego nie mogą nawet podejść.

Nie wie czy Stark robi to przez przypadek czy specjalnie. Jest tak chaotyczny w swoich działaniach, że nie sposób odnaleźć wzór.

Brock stoi z tacą z kieliszkami, kiedy Stark przechodzi obok. Jest coś dziwnego w tym jak Rumlow na niego patrzy. Nie wie co go alarmuje, ale chyba to, że nie wie gdzie się podziali ich ludzie.

Rusza, a Natasza za nim. Słyszy rozmowy, a potem ktoś zaczyna się krztusić. Stark obraca się i zamiera na widok dymu, który wychodzi z kratek wentylacyjnych.

\- Atakują nas – melduje, ale nie słyszy odpowiedzi.

Natasza krzyczy coś do nadajnika, mając gdzieś, że znajdują się na środku sali. Stara się znaleźć w tym zamieszaniu Starka i nie jest nawet zaskoczony, kiedy goguś pcha się jako pierwszy do wyjścia. Ten jeden raz jest jednak za to cholernie wdzięczny. Coraz więcej osób kaszle wokół niego. Nie wie co to za substancja, ale ktoś za nim mdleje. Natasza wyciąga z torebki jakąś chusteczkę i przyciska sobie ją do ust.

Jakoś udaje im się dotrzeć do Starka, który wydaje się mocno roztrzęsiony. Przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że facet walnie Nataszę, ale kiedy widzi jej twarz, przyjmuje od niej cholerną chusteczkę. Nie wie jeszcze co zrobią, kiedy wydostaną się na zewnątrz, ale ich priorytetem jest Stark w tej chwili.

Wypadają na korytarz, gdzie mogą swobodnie odetchnąć. Stark krztusi się przez chwilę i opiera o ścianę, jakby to naprawdę był ogromny wysiłek, żeby wydostać się na zewnątrz.

\- Ludzie są w środku. Musimy zabezpieczyć budynek – informuje Brocka, który materializuje się obok nich.

Nie może nie westchnąć z ulgi, kiedy inni ich agenci wypełniają korytarz.

\- Ktoś dostał się do systemu wentylacji. Musimy wybić okna z zewnątrz. Nie wiemy co to za gaz… - wyrzuca z siebie.

\- Heil Hydra – wchodzi mu w słowo Rumlow, a on zamiera.

Natasza wykonuje taki gest, jakby miała sięgnąć po broń, ale jej nie ma. Natomiast ich koledzy do nich mierzą. Nie wie nawet na co patrzy. Stark nadal krztusi się tuż za jego plecami, więc staje między nimi, a facetem, którego mieli ochraniać.

\- Mieliście nieprzytomni zostać w sali, a tak wszystko nam skomplikowaliście – informuje ich Rumlow. – Ręce do góry – rzuca.

Stark przestaje kaszleć i wydaje z siebie jakiś dziwny dźwięk. Steve wie, że facet właśnie patrzy na broń wycelowaną w nich. Ma tylko nadzieję, że nie zacznie panikować. Zerka na Nataszę, ale z cywilem za plecami nie mają szans. Wie jak unikać kul i ona też, ale Stark jest zbyt łatwym celem.

Unoszą dłonie do góry.

\- Stark – warczy Rumlow.

Robi krok w przód, żeby zasłonić faceta, ale obrywa karabinem.

Stark wysuwa się przed niego, nie patrząc nawet w dół. Jego dłonie są uniesione. Trzęsą się nawet lekko.

\- Bardzo nam miło, panie Stark. Pomyślałem, że się przedstawię. Brock Rumlow. HYDRA. Mamy interes do pana – oznajmia Brock.

\- Jaja sobie robicie – mruczy Stark i brzmi na kompletnie zalanego. – To jakiś numer Rhodeya? – dodaje i opuszcza dłoni. – Wyglądasz jak prawie prawdziwy bandyta. Ale trochę jak striptizer – ciągnie i przesuwa palcami po klatce piersiowej Brocka, jakby to była najbardziej odpowiednia rzecz do zrobienia.

Jakby Rumlow nie trzymał w dłoniach karabinu.

Prawie ma nadzieję, że Stark się zgrywa i zaraz wyrwie broń Brockowi, ale goguś zatacza się lekko i ląduje na podłodze, kiedy jego nogi się poddają. Agenci – najwyraźniej – HYDRY rechoczą. Natasza bardzo ostrożnie pochyla się i obraca Starka na plecy. Facet wydaje się pogrążony we śnie.

\- Zaniesiecie go do sali obok – rozkazuje im Rumlow.

***  
  
Kiedy Stark się budzi są w trójkę przypięci do rur w takiej odległości, że nie ma nawet jak sięgnąć, żeby go kopnąć. Przez chwilę widzi jak zdezorientowany jest dupek, a potem spogląda wprost na niego i trudno odgadnąć o czym facet w ogóle myśli. Spodziewałby się paniki, szczególnie, że są przypięci kajdankami z vibranium do rur w restauracyjnej łazience. Stark musiał nawdychać się o wiele więcej dymu niż się spodziewali, bo Natasza przyznała, że też czuła się odrobinę ospała. Przestaje mieć do Starka pretensje, że ten padł jak długi. To nadal niczego nie ułatwia.

\- Panie Stark, spokojnie – zaczyna.

Facet spogląda na niego przez chwilę, a potem zerka na swoje nadgarstki.

\- Spokojnie – kpi Stark. – Wiesz, gdybyś był nago, nawet by mi się podobało – mówi i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.

Ktoś zaczyna się śmiać. Nie są sami. Prawie o tym zapomniał. Stara się nie myśleć jednak o tym, że HYDRA zinfiltrowała TARCZĘ do tego stopnia, że wprowadzili drużynę porywaczy do Starka na wyciągnięcie dłoni. I to jeszcze na życzenie własnego rządu. Zna Rumlowa krótko, bo wybudził się dopiero przed rokiem, ale Natasza czuje się zdradzona i dotknięta.

To koniec TARCZY. Nawet jeśli wyjdą stąd cało, w co wątpi.

Znajdują się w cholernej łazience restauracji. Budynek jest otoczony. HYDRA ma kilkuset zakładników i nawet jeśli jest tu tylko piętnastu agentów, nikt nie zaryzykuje wkroczenia, bo Stark zaprosił najważniejszych ludzi w mieście na tę imprezę. Nikt nie wyda na to zgody.

\- Witamy wśród żywych, panie Stark – wita się Rumlow. – Chyba, że wolisz, żeby mówić do ciebie Tony?

Reakcja Starka jest natychmiastowa. Facet spina się i próbuje się odsunąć, ale za nim jest tylko ściana. Zapiera się piętami swoich eleganckich czarnych butów o podłogę, ale zostawia tylko czarne ślady na białych płytkach. Rumlowowi się to ewidentnie podoba. Ten strach. Podchodzi bliżej napawając się reakcją.

\- Spokojnie Tony – mówi Brock. – Bo mogę mówić ci po imieniu? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Tony?

\- Jasne – odpowiada Stark i przełyka ciężko.

\- Zostaw go – warczy.

\- Nie ty tu wydajesz rozkaz, Kapitanie – kpi Brock. – A ja mam mojemu koledze Tony’emu do powiedzenia kilka rzeczy. Przede wszystkim nie bój się. Nic ci nie zrobimy. Chcemy tylko pogadać i docenić twój geniusz – mówi. – Jak widzisz, mamy z sobą kamerę i nadajemy na żywo, odkąd TARCZA wyciszyła media. A chcemy, żeby nasz przekaz trafił do wszystkich – ciągnie Brock i faktycznie dostrzega światło w rogu pomieszczenia, tam gdzie wskazuje Rumlow.

Wzrok Nataszy i Starka podąża w tamtym kierunku. Goguś bierze głębszy wdech, jakby to poruszyło go najbardziej. Steve nienawidzi celebrytów z całego serca. Stark oczywiście boi się naruszenia swojego wizerunku.

\- Chcemy, Tony, od ciebie jedynie krótkiego oświadczenia oraz współpracy z twoim ochroniarzem. Uważamy, że nie wykorzystałeś możliwości zbroi w stu procentach – podejmuje Brock. – Chcesz sprywatyzować pokój na świecie. My również. Pomożemy ci w tym. Jak widzisz jeśli przyjaciółmi – dodaje.

Brzmi to cudownie, ale Steve wie, kiedy widzi kłamstwo.

\- Masz jakieś życzenia? – pyta Brock. – Szklanka wody? Szklanka whiskey? – kusi.

Stark zerka na Rumlowa i Steve cicho w duchu prosi, żeby facet nie poprosił o alkohol.

\- Pepper Potts.

\- Co? – wyrywa się Rumlowowi.

\- Gdzie jest Pepper Potts – mówi bardzo cicho Stark. – Użyliście jakiegoś gazu. Chce wiedzieć… Bardzo prosiłbym – poprawia się.

Rumlow uśmiecha się, kiedy widzi jak bardzo Stark się go boi. Sprawia mu to faktyczną przyjemność. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego nie zauważył czegoś podobnego wcześniej.

\- Panna Potts jest bezpieczna – informuje go Brock.

\- Bardzo chciałbym, żeby tutaj była – mówi Stark wprost. – I whiskey – dodaje.

A Steve ma ochotę walnąć go w głupią gębę.

Rumlow śmieje się głośno i nieprzyjemnie. Stark może martwić się o swoją koleżankę, ale pozostaje skończonym pijakiem, co niczego nie zmienia, bo muszą się uwolnić i wyciągnąć stąd wszystkich.

\- To dwa życzenia – zauważa Rumlow.

Stark wydaje się główkować, co powiedzieć.

\- Nie ma problemu. Na dowód mojej dobrej woli dwa życzenia – mówi Rumlow upajając się władzą, którą ma. – Przyniosę nawet całą butelkę. Wiem, że nie lubisz trzeźwieć.

Coś przebiega po twarzy Starka, zanim po prostu kiwa głową. Nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć, a chyba powinien jakoś się wtrącić. Brock jest jednak nimi kompletnie nie zainteresowany. I chyba to szansa dla nich do wykorzystania, ale rury są tak grube i solidne, że nie jest w stanie ich wyrwać. Kajdanki są nie do rozerwania.

\- Brock – zaczyna Stark. – Bo mogę ci mówić po imieniu.

\- Oczywiście Tony – odpowiada Rumlow.

\- Powiedziałeś, że jestem bezpieczny, więc może mnie po prostu uwolnisz? – proponuje Stark tak naiwnie, że Steve nie może uwierzyć, że nazywają tego człowieka geniuszem.

Brock uśmiecha się do niego szeroko.

\- Jeśli mam być szczery to nie takie proste, Tony – zaczyna Rumlow. – Mamy światu razem do zakomunikowania parę rzeczy. Przede wszystkim potrzebujemy twojego ochroniarza. A raczej zbroi. Istnieje szansa, że nie będziesz chciał go tutaj przywołać po dobroci – mówi Rumlow.

\- I wtedy zabijesz asystentkę Pepper? – pyta Stark wprost.

\- Oj nie. To jest agent Romanoff. Ona zginie tak czy siak. Podobnie jak kapitan Rogers, który również miał nieszczęście cię ochraniać – informuje go Rumlow. – Cieszę się w zasadzie, że o tym wspomniałeś. Postanowiliśmy zrobić publiczną egzekucję. TARCZA przestaje istnieć. W tym momencie moi ludzie wyłapują waszych ludzi. Mnie przypadło w udziale pozbycie się tej dwójki. A jeśli chodzi o Iron Mana… Oddasz nam zbroję – oznajmia mu Rumlow. – Nie poddaję tego w żadną wątpliwość. Wiem co się stało w Gulmirze, Tony. Bardzo nie chcę tego robić, ale wiem jak bardzo nie lubisz wody. Myślisz, że dlaczego jesteśmy w łazience? – pyta go nagle Rumlow.

Na czole Starka pojawia się krople potu. Facet stara się nie zdradzić jak bardzo się boi, ale widać to w jego oczach. Zerka na Nataszę, która wydaje się zaskoczona, ale nie aż tak bardzo jak powinna.

\- Więc jako przyjaciel, radzę ci… oddaj zbroję. Jeśli nie, to zobaczymy jak długo wytrzymasz tym razem – mówi Brock.

Steve zaciska dłonie w pięści, ale kajdanki nie puszczają. Stara się zwrócić na siebie uwagę Starka, ale ten wpatruje się tylko w Rumlowa.

Drzwi łazienki otwierają się i jeden z agentów wpycha do środka przerażoną Pepper Potts. Stark momentalnie zwraca całą swoją uwagę w jej stronę, ale kobieta wydaje się w dobrej kondycji, co znaczy, że gaz nie działał długo. Ludzie na parterze są przytomni. Steve cieszy się, że nie słyszała całej wymiany zdań. Przez chwile obawiał się, że Stark nieświadomie ustanowił ją kolejnym celem, ale skoro Brock wiedział o największym lęku faceta, nie było sensu zastanawiać się czy największy egocentryk na tej planecie żywił jakiekolwiek uczucia do swojej byłej asystentki.

Pepper obejmuje Starka rękami siadając koło niego, ale agent niemal natychmiast odrywa ich od siebie i zapina kajdanki na jej szczupłych eleganckich nadgarstkach.

\- Ile zajmie ci sprowadzenie tutaj Iron Mana? – pyta Brock.

Stark zerka na niego, a Rumlow odkręca jeden z kurków w kranie. Woda leje się przez chwilę. Stark przełyka ciężej.

\- Dwadzieścia minut – odpowiada w końcu słabo mężczyzna.

Steve jakoś nie potrafi go winić.

\- Coś mi przyszło do głowy – zaczyna Brock. – Może w dowód naszej przyjaźni Iron Man pozbyłby się dwóch największych wrogów pokoju? – proponuje Rumlow.

\- Co masz na myśli? – pyta Stark.

Pepper drży. Nie wie dlaczego wydaje mu się dziwne, że Stark nie. Facet wydaje się niemal opanowany. Może dotarło do niego, że jeśli faktycznie będzie współpracował, wyjdzie z tego cało. Ktoś go kiedy odbije. Nawet bez Iron Mana, Stark stanowił ważną osobę dla rządu. A mieli szeregowe wojsko, które działało bez zarzutu.

\- Myślę o agent Romanoff i kapitanie Rogersie – uściśla Rumlow.

Stark zerka na nich przelotnie, ale wbija oczy w Brocka, jakby bał się zobaczyć co mają wypisane na twarzach. Jego serce bije tak mocno, że niemal czuje jak wyskakuje mu z piersi. Stark nie jest mordercą. Nie wie czego się spodziewać, ale chyba nie tego, że facet skinie głową, chowając twarz we własną koszulę.

\- Świetnie – cieszy się Brock.

Nie wie czego się spodziewać kiedy kolejny agent pojawia się w drzwiach łazienki.

Rumlow odbiera od niego pełną butelkę whiskey i dwie szklanki.

\- Tony – rzuca Pepper.

\- Chyba pijemy za interesy – stwierdza Stark słabo. – Mdli mnie po tym waszym gazie – przyznaje słabo. - Poprosiłbym cię o zostawienie butelki, ale nie mam jak sobie nalać – dodaje.

Brock śmieje się, kiedy stawia butelkę koło jego nogi.

\- Na później – rzuca Rumlow. – Wrócę za dwadzieścia minut – dodaje.

***  
  
Wiedzą, że są obserwowani. Jeśli cholerna kamera nadaje to międzynarodowo, a jest taka możliwość, Stark się z tego nie wyplącze. Zerka na Nataszę, ale nie mogą ze sobą rozmawiać, bo pod drzwiami na pewno się ktoś znajduje. Mają za mało ludzi, żeby zostawić kogoś w środku z nimi i patrolować wszystkie korytarze, co go pociesza.

Natasza nie ma jednak żadnego planu.

Rura nadal nie puszcza.

\- Jesteś najważniejszą osobą na świecie – mówi nagle Stark, patrząc przed siebie.

\- Tony – zaczyna Pepper.

\- Nigdy nie chciałem cię w to wciągać. Kocham cię. Kocham cię tak bardzo, że to boli – przyznaje Stark.

\- Tony, proszę nie – płacze Pepper.

\- Stark, skup się – warczy Natasza. – Nawet jeśli dasz im to czego chcą. Będą chcieli więcej. Wiesz jak to działa. Nigdy się nie uwolnisz. I w końcu wrócą do tortur. Może jednego dnia spóźnisz się z terminem. Albo przegną i…

\- Zamknij się agentko Natalie – prycha Stark. – Czy jak tam masz na imię – kpi. – Pepper, jesteś moim życiem – ciągnie. – Wiem, że nie czujesz tak samo. Ale gdyby nie ty, byłbym martwy milion razy – przyznaje.

Steve nie wie czego się spodziewa, ale nie tego, że Stark w najlepsze zacznie się całować z Potts. Pepper wydaje się równie zaskoczona. Kąt jest niezdarny, mają skute ręce i chyba cały świat na to patrzy, ale Stark wie co robi z ustami. Kiedy odrywa się od jej ust całuje jej policzki, powieki, włosy. Steve ma ochotę zamknąć oczy i nie patrzeć na to. A potem jeden niewielki ruch przyciąga jego uwagę.

Stark upuszcza coś na podłogę i jeśli się nie myli, to wsuwka.

Natasza zerka na niego i tak, widzą to samo.

\- Tony wiesz, że cię kocham – płacze Pepper, sądząc zapewne, że to cholerne pożegnanie.

\- Wiem, że nie tak – odpowiada Stark, jakby w ogóle nie był zaskoczony.

Jego usta są czerwone od jej szminki. Wciąż ma krople potu na twarzy.

Steve nie ma pojęcia co o nim myśleć. Widzi lekki ruchy jego nadgarstków, ale nie wie ile czasu minęło, odkąd Brock wyszedł.

Tony załatwił im dwadzieścia minut i nie myślał o tym dotąd w ten sposób. Nie mogą nic powiedzieć, ale spogląda na Starka wymownie, chociaż ten unika jego wzroku jak może. A musi czuć to spojrzenie.

Coś klika, Stark zamiera. Początkowo nie robi nic, a potem wyciąga obie dłonie wzdłuż siebie spoglądając na drzwi, a potem na kamerę. Pepper spogląda na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale poza tym nie daje po sobie nic poznać. Steve jest pod wrażeniem tej dwójki. Nie są wyszkolonymi agentami, ale dają radę.

Stark wyjmuje kolejne dwie spinki z włosów Pepper i rzuca je w ich kierunku. Steve nie zdąża nawet przysunąć nogą swojej, kiedy ktoś zatrzymuje się przed drzwiami. Zamierają. Stark siada z rękami za sobą i ze zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy.

Brock wchodzi do środka i siada przed nimi na stołku. Towarzyszy mu dwóch agentów, którzy ubezpieczają ich tyły. Spinka Pepper nadal znajduje się pod jego udem. Natasza chyba pracuje swoją, ale nie mają dużo czasu. Iron Man może być tutaj w każdej chwili.

\- Pomyślałem, że poczekam tutaj z tobą – stwierdza Rumlow. – Chyba mam ochotę się jednak z tobą napić. Niech to będzie twoja nagroda za współpracę. Zdejmę ci nawet kajdanki, żebyś mógł trzymać szklankę – rzuca wspaniałomyślnie. – Elijah, pomóż naszemu gościowi – prosi.

Ich genialny plan zaraz legnie w gruzach. Stark musi myśleć o tym samym, ale siedzi z założonymi rękami i czeka aż jeden z agentów podejdzie do niego bliżej. Nie wie co się dzieje, ale Brock nagle spada ze swojego krzesła bez słowa, nieprzytomny. Agent Elijah odwraca się, a Stark podrywa się na równe nogi i wali go w głowę cholerą butelką whiskey. Facet opada niedaleko Rumlowa. Ostatni z agentów zamierza się karabinem na Starka, ale ten się uchyla i uderza go łokciem w żebra. A potem jeszcze w twarz.

Steve nie wierzy własnym oczom, ale Stark umie się bić. Z jego postury znika pozorna niepewność i niezgrabność. I albo wytrzeźwiał w rekordowym czasie albo nigdy pijany nie był. Nie wie jak którekolwiek z nich mogło to przegapić.

Stark uchyla się raz i drugi, ale w końcu obrywa. Wyciera krew rękawem. Nie mają wiele czasu. Zaraz ktoś sprawdzi skąd te hałasy. Natasza szarpie się ze swoimi kajdankami i on też stara się podważyć mechanizm, ale nie ma takiej praktyki jak ona. I najwyraźniej Stark. Nie chce nawet wiedzieć gdzie facet się tego nauczył.

Stark markuje cios, agent chwyta go za marynarkę, która nijak nie nadaje się do walki na pięści. Nie spodziewa się, że Stark wyślizgnie się z niej, zajdzie agenta od tyłu i przyblokuje jego ręce. Najemnik HYDRY otwiera usta, żeby wrzasnąć, jakby dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że jego koledzy są w całym budynku. Stark zaciska swoje ramię na jego twarzy, tłumiąc wrzask, przyduszając go aż ciało w jego objęciach wiotczeje i osuwa się na ziemię.

Natasza oswabadza się i rzuca się w jego kierunku. Stark przyklęka przy Pepper, i kiedy za chwilę się podnoszą się, są już wolni.

Słyszy krzyki na korytarzu. Stark sprawdza czy pistolet, który ma w dłoniach, jest naładowany.

\- Co z nim? – pyta Natasza, spoglądając na Brocka.

\- Nigdy nie pozwalaj się dotknąć technogeniuszowi – odpowiada Stark i wyjmuje z kieszeni Rumlowa coś, co przypomina mały chip.

\- Nieźle – rzuca Natasza. – Dasz radę? Trzech z głowy. Jeszcze dwunastu – mówi.

\- Całe życie o tym marzyłem – kpi Stark.

\- Iron Man też by się przydał – wtrąca.

Stark uśmiecha się słabo.

\- No cóż. Na razie macie tylko mnie – odpowiada.

\- Dzwonie po kumpla z łukiem – rzuca Natasza.

***  
  
Stark strzela zbyt dobrze jak na cywila. Zdejmują po cichu kolejnych agentów aż trafiają na parter. Nie może zameldować ich pozycji, bo nie wie kto słucha. Natasza martwi się o Fury’ego i Clinta. Mają wielu przyjaciół, którzy mogą być zagrożeni, ale Rumlow ich nieświadomie ostrzegł, kiedy nadał wiadomość w telewizji.

Nie może nie odwracać się co chwilę, żeby sprawdzić co ze Starkiem. Facet jednak brnie do przodu jakieś pół kroku za nimi, osłaniając Pepper Potts, jakby była całym jego życiem. I nie rozumie tego, co łączy tę dwójkę, ale nie potrafi tego nie podziwiać.

Dwóch agentów HYDRY poddaje się, kiedy okazuje się, że załatwili pozostałych. Cywile są bezpieczni. W głównej sali zgromadzono ich przy ogromnych ekranach, gdzie mogli podziwiać całą scenę na żywo i Stark musi to widzieć w ich twarzach, bo jego własna jest nagle nieprzeniknioną maską. Zerka na swoich współpracowników i chyba wie, że nie może już udawać pijanego idioty.

Steve nie wie dlaczego w ogóle to robił.

Stark upewnia się, że wszyscy są w jednym kawałku, a wśród policjantów nie ma agentów HYDRY, zanim wychodzi przed restaurację. Potts biegnie za nim i to scena prawie z filmu. Limuzyna z Happym Hoganem już czeka, podobnie jak dziennikarze.

\- Panie Stark! Czy to prawda, że torturowano pana w Afganistanie?! Czy zgodził się pan zabić dwójkę ludzi, żeby grać na czasie?! Co sądzi pan o TARCZY?! – padają pytania.

Stark nie zatrzymuje się nawet na chwilę, przynajmniej dopóki jego ochroniarz zamiast otworzyć mu drzwi, podaje mu cholerną teczkę. Świat wydaje się nie istnieć dla nich. Dziennikarze przekrzykują się. Steve nie wie czy nie powinien się wtrącić. Mieli Starka ochraniać. Jest jednak tak cholernie zmęczony, że marzy tylko o łóżku. I nie wie nawet gdzie będzie spać, bo policja z pewnością właśnie przeszukuje budynek organizacji. TARCZA została zinfiltrowana.

Nie ma już domu. Ani pracy. Muszą sprawdzić kto jest lojalny a kto nie.

Stark zabiera cholerną teczkę z rąk Happy’ego, a potem upuszcza ją na ziemię. Chyba spodziewa się magicznej sztuczki ze znikaniem, gdzie pojawiłby się gęsty dym. To byłoby coś w stylu Starka.

Zamiast tego na jego oczach rozkłada się zbroja Iron Mana. Cisza, która zapada, jest przerażająca. Stark odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć na nich, stojących nadal na schodach, a potem wchodzi w pancerz, a ten zamyka się wokół niego, jakby był dla niego stworzony. Pepper wspina się na palce, całując Iron Mana w jego maskę, zanim ten odlatuje nie wiadomo gdzie.

Zaczyna padać w chwilę później.


End file.
